


Striking Up The Ball

by ThatEsqCrush



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Alex Muñoz was right. Under any other circumstance, Rafael Barba would have been allergic to political shindigs like the one he was currently attending.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926655
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Striking Up The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This covers the “masks” square in my kink bingo.

Alex Muñoz was right.

Under any other circumstance, Rafael Barba would have been allergic to political shindigs like the one he was currently attending. The NYPD ball was one of the premier social events. Olivia was one of the many police officers being awarded medals of distinction. Not wanting to attend alone, she begged her best friend to attend with her.

“Rafael, please.”

Olivia placed a hand on Rafael’s outstretched arm. “It will be good for you to go. How long has it been since you and Yelina have been divorced?”

Rafael looked up from this scotch he was nursing and pursed his lips as he racked his brain. “A little over a year.”

“This is just two friends, having a much needed, overdue night out. Open bar.” Olivia reasoned, waggling her brows.

Rafael let out a low chuckle. “Okay. Now, cummerbund or waistcoat?”

“Definitely waistcoat.” Olivia suggested. She looked away for a minute, before turning back to face Rafael. “You know, Y/N may be there.”

Rafael reached forward to pluck an olive from the bar condiment caddy. “Why would I care if Y/N is there?” He asked brusquely, ignoring the fact that his stomach did a small flip at the mention of your name. Hopping off the barstool, he reached into his wallet and pulled a few bills out covering both his and Olivia’s tab. He pressed a kiss to Olivia’s cheek. “Send me the details. I’ll meet you there.”

–

And that is how Rafael Barba found himself on the steps of Gracie Mansion, the home of the Mayor of New York City, waiting for Olivia to arrive. Despite it being well into Autumn, it was unseasonably warm. Every so often a breeze from the East River billowed through, providing some relief. The night was perfectly clear, with the stars shining unusually bright despite the light pollution. Olivia stepped out from an unmarked black car, dressed to the nines in a floor length sparkling emerald dress with a plunging neckline. Her hair was swept up and chandelier style earrings hung off her face.

“Rafael Barba, you sure do clean up nicely.” Olivia murmured, taking in the handsome prosecutor’s appearance. Rafael appeared sophisticated in classic black tie, with a waistcoat as discussed. His salt and pepper hair was perfectly coiffed, creating a lovely swoop in the front. 

“I should be so offended. I am one of the best dressed ADA’s out there – where do you think Carisi gets it from?” Rafael retorted cheekily. Olivia let out a laugh and waved him off.

“In all sincerity, Olivia, you look gorgeous.” Rafael complimented, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

He extended his arm, and Olivia took it as they ascended the stairs into the mansion. Olivia handed the invitation to the doorman and after being cleared by security, made their way in. They followed the elegant strains of music. The home of the mayor had been transformed into an elegant fever dream of glittering crystal and opulence. Peonies, roses, lisianthus, hydrangeas, and tulips hung off the iron chandeliers. Food and drink overflowed in excess. Just as they were about to head into the main room, they were stopped by a woman holding two masks.

“It’s a masquerade.” The woman donning her own gilded mask explained. “Enjoy the festivities.”

Rafael audibly sighed and Olivia turned to him, her brow arched. “Well then. Here we go.” The French doors opened as they donned their masks.

Rafael turned to Olivia. “You owe me big.”

–

The party was filled to every corner. Waiters moved through and around the crowd effortlessly and with ease. The party was a little too loud, even for Rafael’s liking – and he knew as a Cuban, how his family and friends liked to party. People were in various stages of inebriation. From a distance, Rafael spied the mayor and other top brass in the PD talking and laughing. A waiter passed through and Rafael plucked the remaining two champagne flutes from the tray. Rafael turned to Olivia but found that she had disappeared altogether. His eyes scanned the room and he saw her talking to some other party goer.

Rafael straightened himself and tipped back one glass of champagne with ease. He continued to scan the room, watching the partygoers alike when his eyes settled on you. He realized that Olivia wasn’t jerking him around – you in fact had made an appearance. Covering your face was a rose-gold filigree half-mask, but he could recognize you from a mile away. Your lips were painted in a dark, deep wine color that complimented your dress. You wore a wine-colored A-line sleeveless sequin mini dress with a deep neckline. Your hair was loose, large, soft curls cascaded down your shoulders.

You were in deep conversation when you felt as if you were being watched. You turned around and met Rafael’s eyes from across the room. Rafael tipped the champagne chute in your direction and you smiled. Excusing yourself, you made your way over. The way your hips switched as you walked over - something in him stirred – and it was more than just his cock, which became alive for the first time in a very long time since the divorced was finalized. 

Rafael set down the now-empty champagne flute and started working on the other as you made your way over. His eyes coasted down your exposed skin to the swells of tits, which were lifted obscenely high in your dress.

“Good evening.” You greeted. He stared at you intently, transfixed by your supple pout. His cock stirred and for the briefest moment he could imagine your mouth stretched out over his thick cock.

“Hello.” Rafael rumbled. The husky timbre of his voice caused you to involuntarily shiver. He took your hand in his and pressed a kiss to the top of it. You sucked a deep breath in as his soft lips touched your skin, feeling an electric spark. You wondered if he felt it too.

“How are you enjoying yourself this fine evening? You asked.

“This is quite the event.” Rafael replied, glancing at all of the party-goers.

“I’d say so – it’s as if all of Manhattan’s finest are here.”

“Well, more like right in front of me.” He murmured. You cocked your head. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” Rafael paused and then cleared his throat before continuing. “You look gorgeous.”

You felt your heat skip a beat at his words. “You look quite handsome yourself.” And you meant it. There was something about Rafael in a tux that did something to you. He was already handsome, but now, him in a tuxedo… desire pooled in your belly.

You were the newest special victim detective. And you had a thing for the prosecutor who worked closely with your squad. There was something about him – whether his legal knowledge, his humility, or his sense of ethics and fairness. You harbored a crush near immediately. You relished any opportunity to work with him one-on-one or sit in on one of his trials.

You had no idea Rafael was attending the masquerade ball but you had run into Olivia at the bathroom and she had made a casual mention of his attendance, which caused you to internally squee with delight.

The string quartet in the corner began to play and you recognized the early strings of Romance in F Minor. You looked longingly at the other couples dancing and turned to Rafael.

“Care to dance?”

Rafael’s lips twitched into a smile. “Absolutely.” Taking your hand into his, he accompanied you to the dance floor. Rafael held you close as you two swayed to the music. Never in your wildest dreams had you imagined this would be how you were spending your evening. At minimum, you figured you would have fun dressing up, watch your captain accept her award and then have a really amazing dinner on someone else’s dime.

Rafael’s hand lowered to the small of your back, pressing you even closer. The closeness makes you shiver involuntarily, and your nipples harden, straining against the confines of your dress. You take a deep inhalation of his cologne and your cunt kicks hard with need. At one point, Rafael looked down to you and he didn’t miss how you licked your lips and again, he felt his cock twitch and stir to life.

The dance ended, with another starting. The two of you continue dancing, losing yourselves in the moment. Eventually you both take a reprieve to sit for dinner. Olivia eventually accepted her award and from where she stood, she did not miss how you and Rafael sat closely to one another. You crossed your legs as you listened to Olivia’s speech and your dress rose on your thighs, exposing more skin. You made no move to pull your dress hemline down and Rafael used the opportunity to trace concentric circles along your skin. You were breathing heavier, your heart raced in its cage.

The award ceremony finished, and you stood quickly, eager. You could tell the moon was shining brightly from the floor to ceiling windows and you reached down to tug on Rafael’s arm. “It’s warm in here, lets go for a walk outside in the garden.”

Rafael nodded and the two of you ventured outside. You did not miss how his hand was on the small of your back, guiding you. The garden was quiet, save for one or two guests. You held onto your clutch as the two of you made way through the hedge maze. You noted in the center was a small tower with double helical external staircase.

As you two made way through the maze, you chit-chatted on small, non-important matters. You both finally made way to the middle of the maze, to where the tower menacingly loomed. You spun on the balls of your feet and ripped your mask off. You faced Rafael and searched his eyes through the mask he wore. They were blown with lust.

“Kiss me.”

Rafael turned to you and gave you a wicked, near wolfish grin. He yanked off his mask as well, pulled you in close and captured your lips with his. You whimpered in response as his tongue dueled with yours. He moved his lips to along your neckline, causing you to gasp and groan. A hand trailed up your dress, seeking. Rafael let out a deep throated rumble as he moved the tiny sliver of fabric that dared serve as your panties. His fingers quickly found your slick heat and he stroked you, collecting your wetness on his fingers. You dropped your clutch as you desperately gripped the iron railing that surrounded the tower. 

“So wet and needy.” Rafael murmured in your ear before giving it a nip. His fingers glided to your clit and he rubbed similar circles on the swollen nub just as he did earlier on your thighs. You let out soft moans as he worked your clit with mixes of small circles and soft pressure.

“Oh, oh, oh God.” You moaned as you now gripped onto Rafael. The music, the dancing, the alcohol – it was all too much. It was hedonistic and epicurean. And you wanted more. You wanted Rafael. Rafael captured your lips once more, swallowing your moans as he slipped a thick digit inside of you. Your thighs trembled as he finger fucked you, bringing you quickly to the precipice. Your eyes squeezed shut as you completely dissolved into pleasure. Your orgasm rippled through your body. It was almost blinding; sounds of the party nearby were fuzzy, almost like white noise.

Rafael removed his fingers and made a big show of sucking his fingers clean. Roughly he pulled down the top of your dress, freeing your tits from their confines. He grabbed one globe tightly and lowered his mouth to it and suckled. He repeated his actions to your other breast, flicking his tongue until your nipples were stiffened peaks. Rafael removed his mouth and with his index and thumb, twisted a nipple rather roughly causing you to whimper. It should have hurt but instead caused your cunt to involuntarily clutch around nothingness in desperate need.

You let out a whimper and watched in eager anticipation as he removed his tuxedo jacket. He set it down, inside to the grass and then knelt before you. He encouraged you to spread your legs which you were all too happy to oblige.

Rafael buried his face in between your legs, sucking and licking at your most feminine parts. “Oh God,” you groaned as your head lolled back, lacing your hands into his salt and pepper hair. You pulled at his hair, tugging as your hips rocked against his face. “Don’t stop, so close,” you groaned.

“Never,” Rafael murmured as he used the tip of his tongue to torture your clitoris. His breath tickled swollen pearl. You felt the familiar coil in your belly and before you knew it, you were falling apart, coming all over Rafael’s face - chanting his name and praising God all at once.

Rafael licked you through your orgasm and then pressed kisses up and along your trembling thighs until he was standing fully. You wrapped your hand around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, deep and hungry.

“Lets get out of here.” Rafael rasped, breaking the kiss.

“Lead the way.” You reply as your pulled up your dress, fixing yourself. Rafael grabbed your hand and the two of you made your way out. 

Your masks were still behind on the ground. Long forgotten.

FIN.


End file.
